The present application relates generally to the field of spinal implant systems, and in particular, to a variable angle growth rod connector that may be implanted as part of a growth rod fusionless system.
The spine is subject to various pathologies that comprise its load bearing and support capabilities. Such pathologies of the spine include, for example, degenerative disease, the effect of tumors and, of course, fractures and dislocations attributable to physical trauma. In the treatment of diseases, malformations or injuries affecting spinal motion segments (which include two or more adjacent vertebrae and the disc tissue for disc space there-between), and especially those affecting disc tissue, it has long been known to remove some or all of a degenerated, ruptured or otherwise failing disc. It is also known that artificial disc, fusion implants, or other interbody devices can be placed into the disc space after disc material removal. External stabilization of spinal segments alone or in combination with interbody devices also provides advantages. Elongated rigid plates, rods and other external stabilization devices have been helpful in the stabilization and fixation of a spinal motion segment, in correcting abnormal curvatures and alignments of the spinal column, and for treatment of other conditions.
In spinal rod fixation procedures, bending the rod induces stress to the rod and decreases the fatigue strength of the material. In addition, the geometric and dimensional features of these rod systems and patient anatomy constrain the surgeon during surgery and prevent optimal placement and attachment along the spinal column. For example, elongated, one-piece rods can be difficult to bend and maneuver into position between the vertebral members along the spine which provides the surgeon with only limited options in sizing and selection of the rod system to be placed during surgery. A small child presents even more difficulties because of the growth patterns associated with the age of the child. Existing spinal implant systems and methods should accommodate for the various growth patterns as the child grows which can be typically handled by a growth rod fusionless system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a growth rod fusionless system that can be used to accommodate the growth patterns and the various anatomies associated with the spine.